


Reunion Blues

by exploding_dreams



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Poetry, W.H. Auden - Freeform, let's draw sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exploding_dreams/pseuds/exploding_dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's Draw (Write!) Sherlock Reinterpreting Famous Works Challenge: reinterpretation of W.H. Auden's <i>Funeral Blues</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Let's Draw (Write!) Sherlock Reinterpreting Famous Works Challenge. It was originally posted on my tumblr [here.](http://lonely-mountain.tumblr.com/post/49218451676/reunion-blues)
> 
> Based on my favourite poem, _Funeral Blues_ by W.H. Auden, which can be found here: [[x]](http://allpoetry.com/poem/8493081-Funeral_Blues-by-W_H_Auden)

Check all the clocks, turn off my mobile.

Prevent John from yelling with a tentative smile,

Play the violin and with muffled drum

Say aloud the news, let the amazement come.

 

Let aeroplanes circle cheering overhead

Scribbling in the sky the message He is Not Dead,

Put crêpe bows round the knobs of the 221 flats,

Let the Yard policemen wear deerstalker hats.

 

John was my North, my South, my East and West,

My work, my friend, my colleague, my rest

My noon, my midnight, my deductions, my song;

I thought that love would prevent our parting, I was wrong.

 

The stars have some beauty now; light every one,

Unpack the moon and assemble the sun.

Pour out the Thames, and pile up the wood;

For now even I can become something good.


End file.
